Gwyna Velkt
:: "I'm not a damsel! I'm a hero! I can fight!" The youngest of the Velkt sisters, Gwyna Velkt is an optimistic, free-spirited girl who is convinced that no matter how bad things are, they can change. She constantly works to hone her writing, constantly jotting down things that give her ideas for stories, but her real dream is to be a hero like in the stories she's always writing. Background Raised mostly by her father and then her eldest sister, Gwyna led a sheltered life. Even when her older sisters Lexa and Brook knew what was going on, they would purposefully omit information in their explanations to Gwyna. All in all, they refused to break her notion that the world was inherently good. As time went on, Aricrauer spent less and less time at home, and Gwyna's older sisters were busy trying to handle things in Aricrauer's absence. Thus, Gwyna was left primarily to her imagination and the stories she dreamed up. First Dream of Arplakoon In Arplakoon's first dream, Gwyna apparently stole Feivelkt from Aricrauer and left to participate in the bout on behalf of the Veriol Alliance. Despite Gwyna's youth, the Veriol Alliance agreed because they had nobody else (other than their other champion, Ferries Parang) who could wield a godslayer, and Gwyna could feasibly have had practice with Feivelkt as she claimed. When the bout started, Gwyna was cornered and killed first, perceived as an easy target. Second Dream of Arplakoon Interim: The Gods' Children Though Gwyna didn't appear personally, she was overheard when Finn called the Velkt household to contact Lexa and Brook. Apparently, Gwyna disliked Finn and suspected that he was having an affair with Brook while dating Lexa. However, Finn wanted to keep Gwyna out of the conversation with Cameo due to her young age, possibly behavior he learned from Lexa and Brook's habit of doing the same. Interim: The Hero's Escape Gwyna appeared for the first time in the second dream when Oscare visited Fol Adessi; she was being pursued by a soldier in a blue uniform, but Oscare came to her aid at her request and intimidated the soldier into backing off. The soldier, cursing "Union laws," left with one final threat to Gwyna. Gwyna noticed that Oscare was reading a book about the godslayers, kickstarting a conversation about whether those weapons could be used for good or not. Eventually, the two came to an agreement; in return for Oscare staying with her to chase off any other soldiers that might come by, Gwyna would give him some information about the godslaying weapons. When Oscare agreed on the condition that Gwyna stayed within eyesight at all times and didn't run off and become a "damsel in distress," Gwyna objected, saying she was a hero and not a damsel. However, Oscare held firm on his rule, and Gwyna begrudgingly agreed. After she left to further explore the city with Oscare, the two encountered Arplakoon the Timedreamer. The god had them witness a vision of the first dream; in Gwyna's case, she lived her own death during the final bout of the Fourth Galactic War. Rattled and horrified, Gwyna was shaken when she returned back to the real world, and she refused to discuss what she had exactly experienced or felt. More blue-clad soldiers attempted to abduct her, but Oscare -- with newfound powers from the Timedreamer himself -- helped in fending them off forcibly. However, a run-in with a member of the Red Quasars started a fight between him and Oscare. Determined to pay Oscare back for his help, Gwyna intervened and burned the Red Quasar crewman using a strange power that caused her hands to become alight with flame. Infuriated, the pirate overpowered her and held a knife on her throat, pulling her away and threatening her life to keep Oscare at bay while he brought her to their ship. Meta In the story she and her sisters are originally from, Gwyna was the protagonist of the second half. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters